El rostro más hermoso
by Gabylor
Summary: Edward Cullen interpreta a Anthony Masen y Bella Cullen interpreta a Isabella Dwyer...Es lo único que puedo decir. Pasad a leer mis locuras e incoherencias. Besos. AVISO: One Shot. (derechosreservados)


_**``¡Luces, cámara…acción!´´**_

Esta era mi rutina a diario.

Os preguntaréis ¿quién demonios es este flipado?

Me llamo Anthony Masen y soy actor. Nací en Chicago y a mis treinta y tres años soy uno de los actores mejor pagados. Mis padres son Anthony, prestigioso cardiólogo en los Estados Unidos y mi madre Elizabeth, famosa decoradora de interiores. También tengo una hermana, Mary Alice, de veinticinco años, diseñadora de moda.

Según las revistas, mi metro noventa de altura, mi cabello desordenado color cobrizo, mis ojos verdes junto a mi tez pálida, hacen que cualquier mujer sensata eche a perder su matrimonio por una noche en mi cama. Es verdad que me aprovecho de mi atractivo para hacer ``amigas´´, pero ninguna dura más de dos días.

También dicen que soy una persona frívola y superficial, ya que nunca he tenido pareja, pero vamos….desde qué actué por primera vez en una peli de vampiros y salté a la fama, las mujeres van detrás de mi cartera, como moscas tras la miel.

Nunca he conocido a una mujer que me quiera a mí, y no mi posición social. Vale, lo reconozco, a ninguna mujer a parte de mi madre y mi hermana.

A pesar de lo que escriben en las revistas, soy una persona que anhela tener una familia, una mujer dulce y cariñosa que se preocupe por mí. Una compañera con la que pueda compartir mis sentimientos, esperanzas y secretos. Una mujer a la que pueda amar.

Un golpe seco me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré hacia atrás y miré a la pequeña mujer que acababa de entrar en mi suite. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una camisa azul claro. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola en lo alto de la cabeza. Estaba de espalda a mí y tiraba de un carrito. Era la mujer de la limpieza.

**-¿Nunca le han dicho que toque antes de entrar?**-pregunté con voz fría.

La mujer se quedo estática, sin girarse

**-Le he hecho una pregunta.**

** -Lo siento mucho señor. Pensé…pensé que no había nadie. Ahora mismo me marcho, volveré más tarde.**

** -Quieta. Ya que está aquí continúe con su trabajo. Pero la próxima vez asegúrese que no haya nadie en las habitaciones antes de entrar.**

** -Gracias, señor.**-La mujer seguía de espaldas.

Cogió una pila de sábanas y otra de toallas y se fue hacia el dormitorio. Al pasar junto a mí, un suave olor a fresias llenó mis fosas nasales. Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció y mi viejo amigo se despertó. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Me fui a sentar en el sofá y miré por la puerta entre cerrada del dormitorio. La mujer estaba haciendo la cama y luego se adentró en el baño. Volvió al salón a buscar la aspiradora y volvió al dormitorio sin mirarme.

Su actitud me pareció extraña. Era como si no quisiera que la viera. Su postura tensa indicaba su incomodidad. La vi cerrar la puerta del dormitorio y acercarse al carrito.

**-Ya he acabado, señor. Siento haberlo molestado. No volverá a pasar.**-Su negativa a mirarme ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Estaba a punto de marcharse sin haberla visto.

**-¡Dese la vuelta!**-demandé en voz alta.

La chica se tensó más si es que eso fuese posible.

**-¿Cómo dice?** –Su voz temblorosa me hizo preguntarme si me tenía miedo.

**-Dese la vuelta. Quiero verla. Me ha dado la espalda durante diez minutos y no he podido verla.**

** -Lo siento, señor. Tengo que trabajar y tengo prisa.**-Su negativa me hizo levantarme del sofá sin hacer ruido. Antes de que tocara el pomo de la puerta, ya estaba a su lado. La agarré por el brazo e intenté voltearla. Solo conseguí girar su cuerpo, ya que su rostro no lo quiso voltear.

**-¿Qué es usted? ¿Periodista? ¿Una fan que desea tener algo que contar a la prensa? ¿Por qué no me mira?**-Le pregunté en tono hosco.

** -No, señor. Le aseguro que no soy nada de lo que dice. Bueno, sí. Soy fan suya, pero este es mi trabajo. Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo que marcharme. **

Intentó deshacerse de mi agarre para irse, pero yo apreté mi agarre. La mujer empezó a temblar y a forcejear.

**-Por favor, señor. Déjeme ir. ¿Por qué me hace esto?**-Por su voz noté que estaba a punto de llorar. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero su actitud me intrigaba, además de su olor y de cómo su pequeño cuerpo se restregaba contra el mío. En eso fuerza y la giré completamente hacia mí.

La solté de golpe y di un paso hacia atrás, soltando un jadeo.

No parecía tener más de veinte años. Su rostro tenia forma de corazón, su tez pálida resaltaban sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrón chocolate, ahora enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Una nariz pequeña y respingona estaba adornada con un par de pecas encantadoras. Sus labios rosados y carnosos invitaban a ser besados. Pero lo que más me impactó fue la gran cicatriz rojiza que atravesaba su rostro desde la sien hasta debajo de la mandíbula. Parecía reciente.

Tragué en seco y cerré los ojos. Una furia descomunal se apoderó de mí pensando en el sufrimiento de ese ángel a causa de esa marca. Quería acabar col lo que fuera que la haya causado.

Un sollozo lastimero me hizo abrir los ojos.

**-Lo siento mucho, señor. Sé que parezco un monstruo y que causo repulsión, por eso no quería que me viera. Siento causarle tanto disgusto, pero por favor no haga que me echen. Necesito el trabajo y me costaría mucho encontrar otro con mi aspecto. Por favor…**

La voz de la chica se quebró ante lo último. Mi corazón se encogió ante la imagen de ese hermoso ángel dejándose caer de rodillas. Un segundo después yo también estaba de rodillas, al lado de mi ángel. Su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba con cada sollozo. No pude más y la abracé.

**-Nada de eso, bello ángel. Lejos de repulsión es ternura lo que provocas en mí. Estoy furioso con quién te haya hecho eso y quisiera acabar con su existencia. Lo que más deseo es protegerte y tenerte entre mis brazos para siempre.**-Dije con emoción.

Era verdad, esa pequeña mujer me hechizó en el momento en el que miré sus ojos. Puso mi mundo al revés e hizo que me diera cuenta que ella era lo que anhelaba. Mi compañera ideal. Mi amor.

Levanté su rostro para mirarla y le sonreí. Rápidamente, un intenso rubor cubrió sus suaves y pálidas mejillas.

**-¿Lo dices de verdad? Pero…¿cómo? ¿Cómo una persona como tu se puede fijar en alguien como yo?**-Me pregunto con voz débil y mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

**-¿Qué quieres decir ``alguien como yo´´ y ``alguien como tú´´?**-Pregunté enfadado por intuir que quería decir.

**-Pues, alguien como tú. Un hermoso y conocido actor en todo el mundo, con millones de fans y rodeado de las mujeres más bellas y deseadas en del planeta se acerque a mí. Una huérfana marcada de por vida, que trabaja duro a diario limpiando habitaciones, para ganarse la vida y sobrevivir. Estoy enamorada de usted desde hace años, como otras miles de fans. Pero no está bien, señor. No quiero causarle problemas. Relacionarse con una persona como yo podría costarle mucho. Yo no quiero ser la causante de que su carrera se veo afectada.**-Me dijo con sus hermosos ojos chocolates bañados en lágrimas.

La verdad que desprendían sus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos hacia mí. No cabía en mí de felicidad por haberla encontrado finalmente.

**-No me importa lo que digan los demás. Ni siquiera me importa mi carrera de actor si no tengo a nadie a mi lado con quien compartir mis logros. Te quiero a mi lado pequeña. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, abrazarte, mimarte, basarte, amarte…siempre.**-Dije abrazándola más a mi

** -Yo también quiero eso. Quiero tener a alguien a mi lado. Dejar de sentirme sola y tener una familia. Pero no puedo dejar que eches a perder tu vida por mí. Te quiero y me dolería mucho verte infeliz por mi culpa.**-Alzó la cabeza y dejó un suave beso en mi mandíbula y otro en mi mejilla.

No pude contenerme y bajé la cabeza para besar sus tiernos labios. S u sabor era adictivo. Nuestras lenguas bailaban al son de una melodía propia. Nuestras respiraciones erráticas se entrelazaban. Mis brazos apretaron más su cintura y sus pequeñas y delicadas manos se aferraron a mi cabello.

_**Y…..¡Corten!´´**_

**-Eso estuvo excelente muchachos. Buen trabajo. Muy convincente tu actuación Bella. Edward, como siempre bordaste el papel. Excelente…**-Ufff, Aro no deja de alabar nuestra actuación. Mi compañero es muy buen actor, además de un buen marido.

Cuando todo el mundo abandonó el set de rodaje me fui al camerino de mi coestrella favorita. Toque a la puerta y me abrió un Edward con el pelo mojado y despeinado, el torso desnudo y una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Una sonrisa ladina y muy, muy sexy de plasmó en sus apetecibles labios.

No aguanté más y me eche encima de él. Enredé mis piernas entorno a su cintura y escurrí mis manos entre su cabello rebelde. El me cogió por la cintura, cerró la puerta con el pié y me estrello contra la puerta mientras estampaba sus labios contra los míos. Ambos soltamos un gemido. Edward me llevó al tocador del camerino y empezó a desvestirme poco a poco, besando cada trozo de piel desnuda que dejaba a su paso. Al final se apartó para mirarme desnuda. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron un poco por el deseo que reflejaban.

**-Hermosa….y mía. Toda mía.**-Volvió a sonreír como un niño al que le acababan de regalar su juguete favorito.

**-Sí Edward. Tuya, tuya y de nadie más, amor. **–Mirándolo a los ojos deshice el nudo de la toalla y la dejé caer sobre la alfombra.

**-¿Qué desea, señora Cullen? ¿Ensayar la escena para mañana?**-Me preguntó travieso, jugando con mi pezón.

**-Oh sí, señor Cullen. Deseo perfeccionar mis habilidades para seducir al señor Masen, mañana.**-Respondí coqueta lamiéndome los labios.

Edward soltó un gruñido y volvió a besarme. Me hizo suya como cada noche desde que nos casamos hace tres años. Nos amábamos con locura y solo hacíamos películas si salíamos juntos como pareja. Ninguno de los dos podría soportar ver al otro en brazos de otras personas. Ni aunque fuera actuando.

**Tacháááááááán! **

**·Hola chicas! He vuelto! Ojalá y os alegre saberlo. Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes de apoyo y por comprender el motivo de mis vacaciones. **

**·Acaba de ocurrírseme esta idea, es un poco simple peeeeeero….espero que os haya gustado. Yo he soltado alguna que otra lagrimilla mientras la escribia…jeje.**

**·Por cierto, ¿alguna de ustedes ha visto la película El Hombre De Acero…..mejor conocido como Superman?**

**·Lo pregunto porque sinceramente….¡ESTOY PERDIDA E IRREVOCABLEMENTE ENAMORADA DE ESE PEDAZO DE HOMBRE!**

**·Bueno…volviendo al tema…¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me tiráis flores o tomates? (TenedEnCuentaQueLlevoUnaBásicaBlancaYLasManchasDe TomatesSeVanDifícilmente)**

**·Espero con ansias vuestras opiniones :D :D :D :D**

**·Muchisimos besitos y buenas noches.**

**Gabriella**


End file.
